


Drive-In

by Allonsy_Elize



Category: Oakley, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Elize/pseuds/Allonsy_Elize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I humbly offer up this Oakley one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive-In

Lying on your stomach, propped up on your elbows you watch the trailer for the next drive-in movie night. Oakley had borrowed his father’s station wagon and the two of you had scavenged all available duvet and pillow before dumping into the back. When you arrived at the lot he had reversed into your designated spot and opened the back door, jumping out you ran around to the back to quickly spread all the fluffy duvets out and then settled in your current position. You couldn’t wait for the movie to start; it was one of your all time favourites, Pretty Woman. With the door open you were enjoying the cool breeze that came with sunset after the stifling summer’s day, Oakley had jogged off to get some snacks and you were waiting for the movie to start.

 

After a while you sat up, watching all the other cars pulling into their spots, here and there you spot some of your friends and their partners, they were all settling in for the usual snog fest that was inevitable when going to the drive-in, and somehow this made you jealous of them, especially since Oakley was only one of your best friends from college. You started looking around trying to spot Oakley in the crowd, and you smiled to yourself when you spot him walking back towards you, his skinny arms filled with every snack you could have imagined, his blond curls waving in the breeze. You giggled when you saw his baggy pants, hanging on for dear life on his narrow hips. Moaning softly you wondered what he would look like without them. When he finally reached you he stepped in front of you. “Julie are you okay?” he asks with concern showing in his blue eyes. Nodding quickly, trying to hide the blush that had crept onto your cheeks, you grabbed some of the snacks. “It’s going to be a great night don’t you think?” he asks with his deep voice, while he settles into his spot. “It was a great idea, thank you Julie.” He continued while smiling at you, and you could feel your heartbeat speeding up. “I’m glad I saw the advert.” You stammer out trying to calm down, you shift again, lying on your stomach, your feet in the air, avoiding his intense gaze. You could feel he was still watching you when the opening scene of the movie starts.

The movie was as good as you remember and after a while you sat up crossing your legs, your elbows resting on your knees, captured by Richard Gere’s smooth talking and Julia Robert being the perfect flirt. You almost forgot about Oakley until the scene where Vivian goes looking for Edward and finds him behind the piano playing a sorrow-filled melody. This scene always had you hot and bothered, the way he slides his hands over her body, and a small moan escapes your mouth. Clapping your hand across your mouth you look at Oakley from the corner of your eye. He was watching you his blue eyes almost black. Your eyes roam over his slender form, resting on the buldge in his pants, you giggle nervously, trying to concentrate on the movie once again, you squeeze your legs together trying to relieve some of the need that has been building up throughout the movie. Resting your chin on your pulled up knees you keep imagining Oakley doing all those things to you, you were pulled from your thoughts when he rested his arm around your shoulder, he had moved over next to you, his long legs stretched out in front of him, he pulled you close to him forcing your head to rest on his chest. You could hear his heart racing, and you let out a breath you didn’t realise you were holding.

As the movie continued, you could feel Oakley tracing patterns on your arm, the sensation sending shivers down your spine, and in seconds you were covered in goosebumps. Lifting your head you looked into those deep blue eyes, realising that he was watching you and not the movie, you see him licking his lips. Before you could protest he leaned down, capturing your lips with his, pressing gently against them. His hand moved and you could feel he was now squeezing your breast gently, his thumb tracing patterns over your nipple through the material of your dress. Gasping you open your mouth and this gives him the chance to sneak his tongue into your mouth, running the tip over your teeth, meeting your tongue. It took all your strength to not push him down and straddle him, pushing against his chest gently you break away from him. “Oakley what are we doing?” he smiles at you and you can see the playfulness in his face. “Isn’t it obvious Julie?” he looks down at his crotch and your eyes follow his, “I want you Julie.” You blush when he catches you looking at him, “But Oakley we are just friends, aren’t we?” you ask raising your eyebrows, while you keep thinking ‘please don’t say we are just friends.’

Oakley smiled at you, while he gently pushes you down onto the fluffy duvets, “We both know we are beyond just being friends.” He leans over you, resting his elbow next to your head, his fingers pushing the stray strand of hair behind your ear. “You are absolutely stunning.” He says softly and you almost think you misheard him. He leans down kissing you softly on the lips, and it sends an electric spark straight to your core, you try to push your thighs together, trying once again to relieve the pressure. Reaching your hand up, you run your shaking fingers through his curls. He takes this as a sign and he starts nuzzling your neck, sucking on your weak spot just behind your ear, making you moan. His hand trails down your body, you can feel him touching you lightly, and then his hand is moving up your thigh underneath your dress. When he reaches your cotton covered mound, he chuckles against your neck, “I knew you wanted me.” He slips his fingers underneath the elastic, pushing your panties aside, before rubbing his long digits against your moist lips, causing you to arch your back pushing against his hand. Your breathing comes out in short gasps, as his slides his fingers up and down your lips, coating them before sliding them into you. “Oakley.” Is all you can manage to say as he starts pumping his long fingers into you slowly. He leans over you, watching your every reaction.

His fingers start exploring your inner walls, moving them at a torturous pace, you find yourself bucking your hips at his pace. “Please Oakley.” You blush at your forwardness. He chuckles again as his fingers rubs slowly over that elusive spot. “Fuck! Oakley!” you moan as he keeps his pace. Your press your thighs together trapping his hand, but this just ads a mischievous glint to his eyes as he presses his fingers against the hidden spot. Your hands grabs at his shirt as you open your legs to him. His thumb brushes over your swollen clit and he whispers in your ear, “Come for me Julie.” You feel yourself falling over the edge as your walls contract around his fingers, shock waves running through your body and he keeps pumping his fingers prolonging your orgasm. When you finally start catching your breath he leans over you kissing you gently. “Wow, no wonder you have all those girls standing in queues for you.” you giggle softly.

Oakley sits up, looking down at you, you can see the frown forming on his forehead, “It’s only because I didn’t think I could get you.” He says so softly while smiling shyly at you. “Oakley I didn’t know, I thought you didn’t want me, and I didn’t want to ruin a great friendship with my stupid feelings.” You adjusted your dress, looking up at him. He leans back, stretching out next to you. “I guess we have both been complete idiots haven’t we?” he says starting to laugh. Your eyes travel over him, taking in his curly hair, his lean frame, and to your surprise a still very obvious buldge in his pants. Looking over to the big screen you see there is still a while before the end of the movie. Swallowing you sit up smiling nervously at him. “How about I return the favour, we’ve missed most of the movie anyway.” Your cheeks colour slightly from the blush rising up, and you are still astonished at your bravery, reaching out your hand, you slowly undo the top button of his pants, unzipping them slowly. Smiling at him when you see he hasn’t got any underpants on, you take out his cock, feeling extremely nervous at its size.

Wrapping your hand around the base you start slowly sliding your hand up and down his erection, feeling him pulse in your grip. Reaching the base you squeeze gently, seeing his breath catch as he bites his lip, his hand holding onto your upper arm. With your new found bravery you continue, sliding your hand up and down his length, feeling the veins running underneath your palm. You look up at him, seeing his head has rolled back and he was moaning your name softly. You felt so happy that you of all people could make Oakley mumble like a complete fool. Leaning over you kissed the tip of his erection the salty pre-cum coating your lips, his hand found its way to your hair, pulling at your ponytail, “Fuck Julie.” He mumbles again as you slip him into your mouth.

His length slips into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the head, while pushing down on him. You pressed your tongue against the length of his cock, pumping your head, slowly, sucking softly. You feel his cock pulsating in your mouth, and his breathing was getting more ragged. “Shit, fuck, Julie.” The list of curse words flying from his mouth made you giggle, sending vibrations against his cock. You were just beginning to get a good rhythm when he grabbed your head with his hands. “I need to be inside of you Julie.” He moans, as he pushes you onto your back, kneeling between your thighs. Before you could protest he yanked at your panties and the flimsy piece of cotton was clutched in his held up hand. He smiled triumphantly down at you. You saw him push the scrap of material into his back pocket before leaning over you. “Please Oakley,” you couldn’t keep the need out of your voice, and he slides his cock against your moist lips, coating it, before positioning the head at your entrance. He looks down at you, before leaning down and capturing your mouth with his. You moan against his lips as his length fills you. He chuckles again as you gasp at his size.

When he is fully inside of you he moves his hips, making his length stretch you further. “Fuck you feel absolutely fantastic Julie.” He moans against your neck before he starts thrusting slowly. Wrapping your legs around him, you push him in deeper, “Oakley please, I need you to go faster.” You say as you feel your orgasm already starting build once again. At first he doesn’t go much faster, still pulling out almost completely before plunging back into you, but you can feel he was losing control, his need for release was making him go faster. “Julie you feel so good, shit I’m not going to last too long.” He mumbles as his rhythm starts faltering. He places his hand between you, his fingers finding your sensitive clit, he starts to rub it slowly while pressing down on the little bud, making you arch your back. Your orgasm stampedes through your body as you scream his name. He kisses you deeply, silencing your moans. Your cunt squeezing around his cock and after one more thrust you feel his cock pulsating in you and his warm thick fluid filling you. He rests his forehead against yours, looking into your eyes, waiting for both of you to catch your breath. After a few minutes he rolls off you, pulling you to his side, with your head resting on his chest you listen to his erratic heartbeat. “So when is the next movie night?” he asks seriously before starting to laugh.


End file.
